Targeting tumor-associated stroma, especially tumor associated vasculature, is considered a promising approach to cancer therapy. Various classes of chemotherapeutics directed toward tumor vasculature have been developed, including anti-angiogenic agents and vascular disrupting agents, the former affecting neovascularization and the latter targeting existing blood vessels that supply tumors with nutrients and oxygen. Though these therapies are widely used, particularly in cases of metastatic cancer, they are hampered by their toxicity and off-target effects against healthy vasculature. Thus, there exists, inter alia, a need for additional therapeutics that are less toxic and work in combination with current agents to suppress tumor growth by targeting the tumor-associated stroma or the tumor cells themselves. The present invention is directed to meeting these and other needs.